Modern cars usually incorporate control systems to assist the driver in controlling the vehicle. Control systems may assist the driver by, for example, stabilizing the vehicle in extreme driving situations, such as when the tires lose traction on a road surface. Operation of the control system usually depends on inputs from various kinds of sensors, such as yaw rate sensors, lateral acceleration sensors, longitudinal acceleration sensors, and/or wheel speed sensors. Faulty sensors can cause unpredictable results in the control system.
Some sensor monitoring systems require two sensors. For example, a primary sensor output is compared with a secondary sensor output, and if the primary sensor output deviates from the secondary sensor output by a fixed amount, then a fault of the sensor is registered. Monitoring systems that require redundant sensors are expensive.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems in which redundant sensors are not necessarily required. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide methods and systems to control the system even with a faulty sensor. Further desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.